


Merciful Summer

by EseTipo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark!Mirajane, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mira is kinda creepy, Natsu is a cutie pie, No Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EseTipo/pseuds/EseTipo
Summary: In a world where Lisanna Strauss is not send to Edolas, the Demon of Fairy Tail struggles with the side effect of the Satan Soul. The demons inside her demand blood, but she knows that ruining someone is much more that simple mutilation. The idea of corrupting his very soul into her own twisted version of him is more exciting than torture.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 5





	Merciful Summer

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Fairy Tail or any of its characters. But again, it is not like nobody thought so…**

**Ages:**

**Mirajane: 18**

**Natsu and Elfman: 16**

**Lisanna: 15**

**Macao and Wakaba: Early 30’s**

**Makarov: 86**

**Laxus: 22**

Mirajane Strauss scowled at the sight of her younger sister laughing alongside Natsu. After all these years, the Demon of Fairy Tail could never understand why her sister and Fairy Tail’s only dragonslayer were still not dating. Lisanna had chanted for years how she and the pink-haired boy will get married and have many children. Hell, she had even found out that he had apparently promised to fulfil that vow when they raised the annoying cat’s egg. Mirajane was sure that the idiot did not had any idea of what he was promising. Afterall, the boy appeared to have the sex-drive of a eunuch.

Natsu and Lisanna left the guildhall as she was lost in her thoughts, apparently, because they were no longer there. The young woman, closed her eyes as she leaned back on the chair, putting her legs above the table and her hands behind her head. In other circumstances, Tin-Can would have thrown a hissy fit from seeing that alone. Luckily for her (and the rest of guild, really), the prude was out on a S-Class mission which would take her a week or so to finish. While not having Erza’s ugly mug was relaxing for the most part, not having her around meant that she could not kick Erza’s ass.

“Look who it is! The Demon of Fairy Tail herself. Tired of hanging out with the weaklings below hmmm?” – a familiar voice disturbed her peace. Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance at the asshole grandson of Fairy Tail’s beloved master – “Come on, Mira! That is not the way to treat your future master” -the young man replied, an arrogant smile on his face. Once again, Mira did not respond to Laxus’s delusions of grandeur. Just because he was the master’s grandson and one of their S-Class mages did not mean he would become Guild master. Also, she was also pretty sure that, albeit with a huge amount of effort, she could totally kick his ass.

“I ain’t seeing none of your lackeys around” -she said dryly. While she did not care for any of them on an individual level, Laxus without his worshippers was a rare sight these days.

“Don’t know. Don’t care” -he replied as dry as she had been before. The blonde grabbed the headphones on his neck and increased the volume of his music.

Mira smiled. So, talking about his bitches was a sensitive subject huh? She would remember that for later. Right now, Mirajane did not had any intention of fighting with Laxus no matter how much she thought of him as an annoying piece of shit. The mere presence of his chauvinistic essence made the white-haired mage sick. She quickly regained her posture and stood up, making her way to the first floor. While they were annoying, at least she could have some fun and generally did not had to deal with annoying shits like Laxus.

“Oi, Mira! Come and have a sit with us, babe” -Wakaba said, obviously drunk. The invitation had caught everyone off guard, even Wakaba’s long-time friend Macao. For his part, Macao, who was not as drunk as his friend it seemed, started to sweat profusely.

“Sorry, I think I didn’t hear ya right. Can you repeat?” -Mirajane asked in an awfully sweet tone. Even in his drunk state, Wakaba realised the fatal mistake he had make.

“Ughhh I’m sorr-!!! -Wakaba could not finish his apology as Mira grabbed Macao and threw him against his drunk friend. The entire line broke apart with that single blow, and not caring at the damage she had caused, Mira stood over the men. She towered over them with a terrifying dark aura as the air around them was filled with tension and fear.

“If I hear something like that from any of ya, I’ll gut ya alive and feed you to homeless hounds got it?” -she threatened darkly. The entire room was totally speechless, but not like they were before. Then, Mirajane knew she had fucked up. Sure, she had been threatening people since she got her shit together a while back, but it was never something like this.

Never something like this…Mira bit her inner cheek as she felt the gaze of her guildmates, the fear coming from them was delicious to say the least. And Mira wanted the earth to swallow her whole from thinking how enjoyable their expressions were, how _delicious_ their agony must be. Those closer to the scene seemed to calm a bit as they noticed her troubled expression. Poor fools, they must think that she was sorry about what she said rather than chastising herself for saying it _publicly._

“Mirajane, to me office. Now” -she heard the old guild master demand, seriously. As much as she fought the urge to resist the summon, as much as her inner self was screaming that nothing was wrong and that she was just putting them in their place, she obeyed the order and followed the old man to this office. The gaze of her guildmates felt like a complete humiliation and in some of their faces she saw something that she had not seen in a while. Fear, but not like the superficial feeling they expressed on her antics as “the Demon of Fairy Tail”. No, authentic terror, the irrational and overwhelming feeling that the villagers in her hometown felt when they saw her. She was certain that none of them were foolish enough to attack her, not as long as she was conscious and Lisanna’s friends were around to aid her. Not as long as Makarov was Fairy Tail’s Third guild master…

Once in the office, Mira did not expect an invitation and simply took a sit right in front of Makarov. Without the judging gaze of some low-important guild members over her, she looked at Makarov Dreyar, her superior and mentor, the man who had offer her family a place to call home with a serious expression. She hoped that she did not show any weakness proper of the likes of Levy, nor that Makarov care for such things but it would not make harm to keep her reputation in place. The old man’s gaze seemed to have soften, like the compassionate grandfather figure that he was.

“You are loved here, Mirajane” -he said. The young woman noticed his expression, how much he was trying to supress concern in both his demeanour and words.

“Yeah, those were some lovely looks my guildmates were giving me back there” -Mira replied, sarcastically. Despite this, both Makarov and she knew that she had catch the meaning behind his words. _Here I can protect you from the council._ Were the true meaning of his words but was perhaps too afraid to say outright.

“You are not giving them good reasons to not be afraid of you, and I’m sure you know that” -he said, calmly.

“Not my fault they are a bunch of sensitive pussies…” -the beauty replied softly. The soft expression in Makarov’s face hardened and Mirajane rush to fix it – “Look, it ain’t like I ain’t trying ya know?”

“Have you?” -the old man asked with a small chuckle. Mira was slightly annoyed by his words, and she let it know in her answer.

“Yes, I have, old man” -she replied with venom.

“You all are like my children, Mira” -he said, probably aware of her acidic tone – “I worry about you. You don’t need to fight this alone. Everyone here is for you, Fairy Tail is our big family and families take care of each other. You all of people know that.

Mira remained silent for a whole minute. She was aware that most of Fairy Tail did not give a damn about her, except for the “tragic bastards” as she like to call the group that even herself is part of. But even them, Erza included, could not understand the evil that overwhelmed, the struggle to keep her magic in check. To Take Over mindless beasts like her siblings did was not much of a problem, psychologically speaking that is. Sure, Elfman almost lost control in the first and last S-Class mission she had taken them to, but he had mostly remained the same and his “mainly” attitude came with the far in between interactions with Gildarts. The darkness inside her was not entirely her own, it was the demons that she had took over the years. Real demons unlike the replica the Dark Mage had created in the distant past if they were real at all. Their souls were trapped inside of her, whispering in the dark of her mind, trying to manipulate her into a path of no return. A path she had started to yearn and crave as the years went by. Makarov had warned her, of course, that taking over too many souls would slowly start to take tolls in her mind. She was so sure that her magic she would keep them in check, so arrogant and confident as she has always been, that she ignored the advice that Makarov had giving on her best interest.

“I assume that neither you nor Porlyusica have found a remedy for…this” -she said, breaking what she would imagine was an uncomfortable silence. Not that she cared anyways.

The old man simply replied by shaking his head slightly. Mira sighed, and it carried the weight of her burden. The young woman said nothing, standing up as she prepared to leave the room. Once she turned her back, however, the old man talked once again.

“Remember what I said, my child, don’t fight this by yourself. Loneliness will push you to the darkness” -he said, and Mira could tell his voice was trembling with pain and concern.

Mira did not bother to reply to the old man as she simply left the room, acknowledging what he said. She was perfectly aware that she was not alone, her brother and her sister were with her, hell, even Makarov was there for her. However, this was a battle that she had to fight herself. She could not let the demons in her use her for their own twisted desires, no matter how much their desires were creeping over her like a vine does over a tree.

As she left Makarov’s office, she caught sight of her little sister and her “boyfriend” by the main door, the annoying cat on his head sleeping and mumbling something about fish. Her previous outburst was well alive in those around her, however, as everyone seemed to tense when she stepped outside of Makarov’s office. Mira gave Natsu a quick glance, a glance that she had not give him more than once. Pinky had grown up, at 16 he had developed lean muscles and a handsome face that make the other men in the guild. The Stripper boy was also as hot as his friend, but his exhibitionist habit is a clear evidence of his closet perversion. And she did not want that, she wanted something pure and innocent. Something she could have observe, something she could have some fun with, something she could corrupt and ruin forever… Then the young woman clenched her teeth with fury, the air around her tensing up and the people, noticing her demeanour, panicked silently. _W-what is wrong with me?!_ She yelled, in the darkness of her own mind. One of the demons said something, something that she decided to ignore but that caused the others to laugh. Whatever the demon had said, it was not something good. And she, secretly, liked it.

“Mira-nee, is everything alright” -the sweet, worried voice of her sister made her return back to the real world. The cat was still asleep over his friend’s head, who had unusually come side by side with Lisanna. He was grabbing Lisanna’s hand, rather tightly for Mira’s liking. It was not because he was in love with her though, no, that was the grip of someone who was ready to throw their loved one behind them and be placed between them and the danger. The mere thought annoyed Mira. She? A danger to Lisanna?

“Yes, Lisanna, I’m alright” -she lied, causing the demons inside of her to laugh.

“Are you sure? Everyone seems to be scared and you look angry” -Lisanna continue to press on. Before Mira could give her younger sister another generic answer, her brother stepped in from wherever he had stuff himself for the past few hours.

“Leave it be, Lisanna, Onee-san is just tired that’s all” -the young man replied, giving his older sister a gentle smile. A fake one as she noticed that Elfman was trying to get attention off them and would want an explanation once they went home. Lisanna seemed to have noticed as well, though she did not abandon her face.

“Alright then” -the girl said as the cat awoke, scratching his eye as she flew over Lisanna’s head.

“Meh, Natsu smells real’ bad” -the cat said casually, and he got comfortable in Lisanna’s head.

“HEY! Take that back you blue whiny baby!” -Natsu yelled, his previous unease gone.

“Lisanna! Natsu is being mean!” -Happy yelped comically as both Lisanna and Elfman roared with laughter. On her part, Mira simply smirked fondly at her sister’s friends’ antics. She had never seen Natsu as more than a petulant, impulsive, and stupid boy who had the irrational need to proof himself to everyone. Perhaps on an attempt to get the attention he craved since his father departure. Mira took another glance at Natsu, admiring his physic once again and his innocent, and naïve face. All the other men, non-important guild filler, were weak. Laxus was a chauvinist and she would more likely hang him if she spent more than a few minutes along the spoiled asshole. That rookie, Loke, was a playboy. Gray was probably a pervert…yet again, Mira took a glance at the young man. The little beloved of her sister, the light of the guild, the only and most attractive option left. And then Mirajane Strauss realised how much she wanted to corrupt Natsu Dragneel.

.

**.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**.**

**.**

Mirajane was struggling in her bed, thinking of ways in which Natsu could fall on her claws. Despite what the demons were screaming her to do, she was far from foolish or as reckless as they were. If she tried to get closer to Natsu’s house, he would detect her quite easily. She could always defeat him and take him right there obviously, but unlike her demons, she was not a rapist and Natsu would probably tell the Master eventually of what she did to him. This meant that, if she wanted to corrupt Natsu, she would have to get him willingly. Unlike Lisanna, Mira would use anything in her arsenal to get with the Dragonslayer.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, so much planning had made her thirsty and she needed a glass of water. As she poured it on a glass, she was shocked to see that the normally transparent vital liquid was red…and it smell. The smell was putrid and no different than rusty metal. Despite this, she loved it…she loved the smell of blood…

“NO!” -she yelled, horrified at what she was thinking. She was moments from striking the glass against the sink when she realised it was water indeed. _Motherfuckers…_ she thought, aware that the demons could hear her. Much to her annoyance, the demonic entities did not reply to her insult. She finished the glass, quickly washing it and placing it on the dryer. She turned around, to be met by her younger siblings, concern and…fear? Yes, fear was written all over their faces.

“Nee-san…I think is time to talk” -Elfman said firmly, trying to be the strong one between the two. Lisanna remained quiet, but her face let it clear that she wanted to talk as well.

“There is nothing to say” -she replied softly – “Now, time to sleep, it’s late.

“Why are you awake then?” -Lisanna asked.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I came for water. That’s all now let’s go” -she said, hoping it would persuade them. It did not.

“Why?” -was Lisanna’s simply, yet firm question. The previous fear no longer on sight.

“I just couldn’t” -Mira replied, starting to get annoyed. She was glad that they were worried about her, but it was getting tiresome at that point.

“It’s not just tonight, Nee-san” -Elfman spoke once again – “We have noticed that you are acting strange lately. You have always been confident and quick to answer, but now all we see is you getting angry more frequently. You are brooding more often, and your “Angry Mira” aura is starting to become unnerving, like a darkness surrounds it and you are about to torture and then kill someone. It feels…twisted and demonic.

“What Elf-niichan is trying to say” -Lisanna butted in, noticing how Mira was becoming more and more angry at Elfman’s words –“Is that we worry about you. How you are acting isn’t you, there is something that is bothering you that keeps you uneasy all the time.”

“It isn’t just that Lisanna! You weren’t there today, you were with Natsu and Happy. Nee-san flipped out and threatened to torture Macao and Waka-”

“I think a woman has the right to defend herself, _younger_ brother” -the oldest Strauss sibling cut in, snarling the last two words –“They were trying to get me drink with them. Probably to get me drunk and then shag me…if you don’t consider that rape that is.”- Her words seemed to have disturb her siblings, though not in the way the threat seemed to have disturb Elfman, but that they seemed disgusted and, if anything, partially agree with her.

“And we agree, they deserved a good beating” -Lisanna said- “But you exaggerated the threat and make some people nervous.”-Lisanna finished. As expected, Elfman took the lead again, but not like Mira had expected. He was more diminished, like he was giving up…at least, for now.

“Is just like I said before…it’s the energy you excel more recently. Only the Master can sense mana, but everyone can feel that there is something creepy happening around you. Please, let us help you, whatever it is no match for us. We are siblings, family” -he said, and his voice let out that he was trying not to cry. Lisanna, on the other hand, was full on crying. Mira…was excited to say the least. That her siblings suffer for her in such a way was, terrible. No! She could not allow them to control her emotions! They were suffering and it was bad!

“There’s something wrong with my Take Over” -she said, on the verge of tears, the same words she had told Makarov over a month ago. When the urges…her most debauched and abhorrent desires had started to manifest, when she enjoyed mutilating that dark mage –“The demons inside me aren’t trying to escape, they are trying to manipulate me to fulfil what they had done in life. To do their most degenerate acts” -she finished, just before Halphas, the cruellest of all her demons responded coldly to her explanation.

_-_ **_You are not being manipulated, brat , you are enjoying what you like. What you truly like. Torture and murder are entertainment, the suffering of the weak is pleasure akin to fornication to us. And you, enjoy it as much as we do._ **

Mira did not bother to reply to that, her siblings were far more important than the demons and her cravings. Speaking of them, neither of them said a single word, not a whisper. When suddenly, her siblings hugged her, tears pouring down their eyes as they.

“We will find a way!” -Lisanna yelped, hugging her tight –“All of us! We will find a way to cure you!”

Mira hugged her sister tightly as she wept, even harder than they were. Oh sweet, innocent Lisanna, would she still love her when she takes Natsu away from her?

**.**

**.**

**NEXT WEEK, POND**

**.**

**.**

“Hey, Natsu” -she said, smirking. She had found the young Dragonslayer fishing in a pond near his house. The blue cat had, apparently, fled as she approached. Wherever he had crashed, was none of her business and she preferred her remained there.

“Yosh, Mira” -Natsu greeted her, still concentrated on his current activity. Natsu’s fear of her was not something very consistent, she had noted. Sometimes, he would be terrified and did not want to be anywhere near her. Other times, he would challenge her like he did everyone strong. While few times, such as this one, he regarded her normally.

“Lisanna said ya would be around here”-she said as she studied him, the smirk ever present. She was “playing nice” for the moment, less she scares him away. Still, she was not going to make him doubt for a second who was in charge here.

“Who will truly rule over his body **~** ”- Succubus said with intense lust in her voice. Mira tried to not allow whatever was happening inside of her to ruin her mood, so she ignored the nympho and paid attention to Natsu.

“For real? That’s weird, I didn’t tell Lisanna I’m gonna be here today” -the young man replied.

“Well, she mentioned a few places, this is one of them.” -Mira mentioned casually. The real truth is that she had bullied Gray and had blackmailed Erza into telling her spots were Natsu could or could not be. Lisanna did not need to know, she must not know because then her sister will ruin everything.

“I didn’t know you wanted to see me so bad!” -the boy said with his typical smile, turning around to meet her face. He clearly did not notice how that caring could be misunderstood.

“Heh, a little eager ain’t ya?” -she asked as she took a sit near him, crossing her legs to avoid getting her boots wet. Natsu, for his part, moved his head to a side.

“Ummm I guess so? I really want to eat this fish!” -he said cheerfully.

“Oh, so you know how to cook?” -she teased him as she stared at the pond. She had to admit, at least Pinky had some sense of beauty…

“H-hey! I know how to cook…” -he said, blushing lightly.

“Awww don’t cry, Natsu! You are so cute…” -she kept teasing him, much like she did when they were children.

“What is it with ya?! Wanna fight huh?!” -he yelled, throwing the fishing rod, and standing up quickly.

“Relax, Pinky, I’m just fucking with ya” -she said as she winked at him. There was a sudden and unexpected silence, and Natsu was looking serious for a moment.

“What do you want, Mira? You have never been this nice to me…” -he said. Mira closed her eyes and sighed. She was prepared for this, but it was an unlikely situation in her mind. It seems like Natsu was less stupid than she thought.

“I want to get to know you better” -she said briefly, with a small smile. _I want to ravish you, I want to make you my little bitch until you beg for my mere presence. I want to ruin you, Natsu Dragneel._ Of course, she was not going to tell him any of that. The demons were right, about this thing, THIS is what she wants from him.

“Maybe I ain’t Levy, but I ain’t that stupid, ya know?” -he said, rather sad? Yeah, it seems like sadness – “I can smell it Mira…”

“Smell something is wrong right?” -she said, calmly as she finally stood up and approached him, meeting his face.

“We are here for you, Mira” -he said, once again with his typical smile. _How cute he would look with that cute face of him shattered_ _~_ -“You are our nakama and member of Fairy Tail”

She took his new warmth as a welcome for her following step. She embraced him as she felt Natsu stiff, probably surprised that the Demon of Fairy Tail had hug him. She looked at him straight in the eye, a predatory grin could be seen on her face.

**“** Oh dear **~ We are gonna have a lot of fun** **…”**


End file.
